


lights inside this dream.

by porcelainsimplicity



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Post-Canon, Rogue One Spoilers, Spoilers, i honestly don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: they face the end together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly have no idea what this is but i had to write something and this is the first thing that came out. i sincerely hope that more (and better) things are to come.

Death was coming. It was hurtling at them in a cloud of heat and dust at a speed that they both knew they could not outrun. This was the moment that their lives were going to come to an end, and it was somehow exactly how they knew it would happen and exactly the complete opposite at the same time.

Jyn Erso believed there was something peaceful about the afterlife. She'd thought it ever since her mother and father had first told her of her grandparents that had passed on but still watched over her. Thinking about it had helped her cope with the death of her mother, and it made it easier over the years to think of her father as being at peace as well. She was looking forward to being at peace for perhaps the first time in her life. She was looking forward to seeing her mother again, and getting to really see her father again after all that time, and getting to meet the grandparents she'd never known but always felt like she had. She was ready to be part of a _family_ again.

Cassian Andor did not believe in life after death. To him, it was very simple. At one moment, your heart was beating and you were alive, and at the next, your heart was not beating and you were not. He wasn't thinking about seeing his mother and father again, or what might await him on the other side of death, because to him there would be nothing. He would cease to exist the moment that shockwave hit them and incinerated them both, and he was okay with that. He had done any number of things to help the Alliance over his time with them, but in helping to get the plans to the Death Star, he felt like he had finally done something worthy. He was ready to let go.

Jyn wasn't sure who initiated it, but she and Cassian had their arms wrapped around each other. Cassian's breath was short but steady against her neck, his arms strong and firm around her torso. It was a ridiculous thought and Jyn knew it, but there in that moment, facing her death, Jyn couldn't help but to feel that she'd finally found a man whose embrace made her feel like she was safe. There was nothing safe about the position they were in. The situation they were in was the definition of peril, and their fate was rushing towards them at a speed that she could only describe as fast. They only had seconds left.

Cassian felt Jyn's arms around him and wondered when it was he'd actually started to care so much for her. Jyn Erso had been nothing more than a means to an end when they'd first gotten her, and then she'd become so much more. So much more to the Alliance, so much more to the rebellion as a whole, and so much more to him as well. He admired her fight and her spirit, her determination and her willingness to do whatever it is that needed to be done to fulfill her father's wish. He'd become jaded long ago, just a cog in a wheel doing what was asked of him. She had reminded him of why he was doing what he had done, of why he had cared about it so passionately. If he had to spend his last moments with anyone, he was glad that he was spending them with her.

Whitehot flame and dust hit them and it was as instantaneous as Cassian had expected. One moment he was alive, the next he was not. But he didn't cease to exist, and he opened his eyes to find himself standing outside an ornate black gate that was surrounded by high walls covered in vines. As Jyn had expected, there was an afterlife, and the moment she opened her eyes to see the gate, the peace that she had looked forward to washed over her. There was no more running or fighting or killing. She was where she had always been meant to be.

Jyn turned towards Cassian with a smile and held out her hand, and after a moment, Cassian took it. Jyn led him to the gate and then through it, and if Cassian had been surprised by the gate and the vine-covered walls, the paradise that was on the other side had shocked him even more. It didn't take long for the shock to fade and for incredulity to take over, because standing there waiting for them were not only Jyn's family, Chirrut, Baze, Bodhi, and even K-2SO, but his parents. Cassian let go of Jyn's hand and walked shakily to them, his mother opening her arms to him when he got close enough. He fell into her arms and she held him close, and Cassian buried his face in her neck, breathing in her scent. There was an afterlife, his parents were waiting there for him, and Cassian had never been happier to be wrong in his life.

Galen and Lyra Erso approached their daughter and Jyn gave him a huge smile. They both reached for her and the three of them had a family hug before Galen broke away and motioned to lead her further into the paradise they were standing in. Jyn looked around and saw Chirrut, Baze, and Bodhi nodding, K2-SO hovering around Cassian as he pulled away from his mother and turned to look at her. Jyn walked towards Cassian as Cassian walked towards her, and they met in the middle, Cassian's hand reaching out to link with hers.

They'd never had time to think about things, let alone discuss them, back when they were alive. But here, in this paradise, Jyn wanted nothing more than to share the rest of eternity with the man who had made her feel safe even as death was approaching. Cassian thought about facing the rest of time alone, or with the woman that he'd grown to care for so much, and decided he wanted nothing more than to face it with her. The look they gave each other said everything they couldn't, and Jyn smiled widely before turning towards her father and indicating that he should lead the way. 

Neither Jyn or Cassian knew the destination of the path they were going down, but they both knew one thing. They were along for the ride.


End file.
